The following generally relates to a gutter system and, more particularly, to a rain gutter system configured to channel water landing in and/or moving into the gutter system, for example, due to rain, snow, etc., away from a building in a controlled manner. However, other gutter applications are also contemplated.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a section 100 of a prior art rain gutter system that can be used in connection with a building such as a house, an office, a garage, and the like. It is to be appreciated that the gutter system may include one or more other sections having similar and/or other components. The illustrated gutter section 100 includes six troughs, 1021, 1022, 1023, 1024, 1025, and 102N, collectively referred to as gutter troughs 102. Each of the gutter troughs 102 includes an open region 104 configured to receive water and two trough ends 106. Non-water matter may also be received in the open region 104. Each of the trough ends 106 is connected to a trough end 106 of a neighboring gutter trough 102, a gutter end cap 108, or a gutter elbow 110. In this example, the trough 1024 includes a gutter trough drop outlet 112 through which water and non-water matter can exit. In a typical application, one or more of the troughs 102 and/or elbows 110 are affixed to a fascia board along the eaves of the building.
As shown, the trough drop outlet 112 is connected to a downspout 114 configured to channel water entering the downspout 114. In this example, the downspout 114 is connected to the trough drop outlet 112 via elbows 116 and channels the water away from the foundation of the building via an elbow 118. Another conventional technique includes using the downspout 114 to channel the water to a drain pipe or drain tile located near the foundation of the footer. Such water is often channeled from there to a storm sewer system, a French drain, a water basin with a sump pump, or the like in order to move the water away from the foundation. The downspout 114 may alternatively channel the water in the direction of another trough 102 of another section of the gutter system, for example, from an upper story level to a lower story level.